We are Gonna Be Friends
by highonlifexjm
Summary: Ever wonder how Lane and Rory met? Read to find out!


**Summary: Ever wonder how Lane and Rory met? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Amy Sherman-Palldanido owns everything I'm about to write about. Except the song, We are Going to Be Friends by: the White Stripes.**

* * *

Rory Gilmore was so excited that she would be starting school. She woke up at 6 o' clock just to make sure she was ready on time. She ran into her mother's room and jumped on her bed waking her up.

"Mom! Wake up! I need to get ready for school!"

"Dear, Mommy wants to sleep for a few more minutes. Why don't you go pick out your clothes and I will be down in a few minutes."

"Ok"

Lorelai lay in bed wondering why the hell her kid was so excited to go to school. Most kids don't want to go to school. But then again, her kid was very different from other kids. She was perfect!

She got up and dressed then went downstairs to make sure Rory was ready.

"You ready kid?"

"Hold on I just have to put my book in my backpack"

"So what book did you con Andrew into lending you this time?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird"

"Cool, so you ready?"

"Yes, are we gonna stop by Luke's?"

"Of course, Mommy needs her daily coffee fix!"

"So when do I get to try coffee?"

"When you are 7"

"Darn, that's not for another year!"

They left the house and walked to Luke's. They walked in and sat at a table by the window. Luke walked over to their table in his natural attire, flannel and his backwards baseball cap.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"Coffee!"

"No, that stuff will kill you."

"At least I will die warm and happy"

"You are weird" he said as he poured her a mug full of coffee.

"Luke," Rory said. "Can I have some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Sure, coming right up"

Luke walked into the kitchen to cook Rory's food. Lorelai turned to Rory and said, "So are you really excited about your first day of school?"

"YES!"

"So are you going to make new friends?"

"Well, sure… if they want to be my friend"

"Of course they will want to be your friend!"

Just then Luke came out with their orders. Here you go, chocolate chip pancakes for you, and a cup of death for you."

"Thank You," Lorelai said before gulping down the whole cup of coffee in less than 1 minute.

When Rory was done they paid and left the diner.

When they got to Stars Hollow Elementary, Lorelai made sure Rory was all ready and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.

Rory was so happy she wasn't even really looking where she was going. She bumped into a little Korean girl. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's ok," she said. "I'm Lane Kim, by the way."

"I'm Rory Gilmore"

"Well it's nice to meet you but, I have to go to class."

"You too, where is your classroom?"

"Room 105"

"Mine too!"

"Cool were in the same class!"

The two girls walked together to room 105.

* * *

Fall is here, hear the yell back to school, ring the bell brand new shoes, walking blues climb the fence, books and pens I can tell that were going to be friendsWalk with me, Suzy Lee through the park and by the tree we will rest upon the ground and look at all the bugs we found then safely walk to school without a sound Well here we are, no one else we walked to school all by ourselves theres dirt on our uniforms from chasing all the ants and worms we clean up and now its time to learn Numbers, letters, learn to spell nouns, and books, and show and tell

at playtime we will throw the ball back to class, through the hall teacher marks our height against the wall And we dont notice any time pass we dont notice anything we sit side by side in every class teacher thinks that I sound funny but she likes the way you sing Tonight Ill dream while in my bed when silly thoughts go through my head about the bugs and alphabet and when I wake tomorrow Ill bet that you and I will walk together again cause I can tell that were going to be friends

* * *

Fin Yes, it's kind of corny, but so cute in a little kid best friend kind of way!

Reviews are appreciated. Oh, and if you did review or you are going to, THANKS!


End file.
